candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Colour Bomb (special candy)
:This page is about the special candy. For the booster, see Colour Bomb (booster). :Not to be confused with Candy Bomb or Cake Bomb. Colour Bomb is a special candy in Candy Crush Saga. It is formed by matching five or more candies of the same colour in a row or column. When formed, it gives the player at least 200 points. Properties A Colour Bomb is quite unlike other candies because it can be swapped with any candy on board not captured in a blocker. When swapped with a candy, all of that colour on the board will be detonated, and following an update they give lots of points when used. If it is destroyed it will pick a candy colour with most candies on the board. This special candy is generally quite weak on its own considering how hard it is to make, but when mixed with other special candies, or when the board has only 4 colours, it can create some extremely big and useful effects. Strategy Making a colour bomb *Always take in mind that colour bombs are much harder to obtain than striped and even wrapped candies. *If there is a line of five candies, in which all but the central candy is of the same colour, and that there is a candy of this colour diagonally between both candies. Generally, you will like to lower the correct candies until they are on the same height and then go to close the gap. *It is possible, but more luck dependent, to form a colour bomb through a vertical match of five by making a horizontal match which closes the gap. Using the colour bomb *The colour bomb is considered as the most powerful special candy in the game. It both removes all the candies of this colour, and simplies the board. This will bring you to a great advantage in most levels in this game. *In rare cases, if only two colours occupy a column, using a colour bomb on one of the colours will cause the other colour forming another colour bomb and ease your work. Combinations Scoring The formula without cascades is: (Sum of candy values) × (Number of candies directly affected) Where: *Candy value is: 3,060 per candy bomb, 540 per wrapped candy, 60 per other candy, and 0 for objects released from blockers. Jellies, orders and blockers affected in the process do not count. However, on Facebook version, jellies do count and can increase the score dramatically compared to if a colour bomb is used on a mobile platform directly on candies with jellies. *Number of candies include those released from locks or marmalade, but not those in sugar chests. CB Calc Case1a.png|Case 1: before CB Calc Case1b.png|Case 1: after CB Calc Case2a.png|Case 2: before CB Calc Case2b.png|Case 2: after CB Calc Case3a.png|Case 3: before CB Calc Case3b.png|Case 3: after Examples: ;Case 1 (candies only) :Use colour bomb on yellow candies. Score from 47,620 to 59,440. :Items: Yellow candy ×14, chocolate ×3 :Calculation: (60 × 14) × 14 + 20 × 3 = 11,820 = 59,440 - 47,620. Results match. Overall: 11,820 points earned. ;Case 2 (with bombs) :Use colour bomb on blue candy bomb. Score from 108,640 to 183,520. :Items: Blue bomb ×3, blue candy ×3, locked blue fish ×2 :Calculation: (3,060 × 3 + 60 × 3 + 0 × 2) × (3 + 3 + 2) = 74,880 = 183,520 - 108,640. Results match. Overall: 74,880 points earned. ;Case 3 (with bombs and jelly) (on mobile device) :Use left colour bomb on blue candy bomb. Score from 596,180 to 893,100. :Items: Blue bomb ×8, blue candy ×2, blue fish ×1, locked blue fish ×1, jelly ×1 :Calculation: (3,060 × 8 + 60 × 2 + 60 × 1 + 0 × 1) × (8 + 2 + 1 + 1) + 1,000 × 1 = 296,920 = 893,100 - 596,180. Results match. Overall: 296,920 points earned. *For Facebook, the calculation in Case 3 will be (3,060 × 8 + 60 × 2 + 60 × 1 + 0 × 1 + 1,000 × 1) × (8 + 2 + 1 + 1) + 1,000 × 1 = 308,920 Since common cascades multiply with cascade counts, it may also apply to colour bombs during cascades, which, not only increase multiplier, but also pick the most abundant colour. As a result, the score is even higher. Appearances in the game *Colour Bomb first appears in the 14th episode, Caramel Cove where Tiffi stops the volcano with a giant one. *It appears in the 24th episode, Pearly White Plains where one of them destroys Tooth Fairy's teeth. **It also appears in the 24th Dreamworld episode, Moonshot Molars where a colour bomb is used as a baseball. *It does make another appearance in the 47th episode, Choco Rio Grande where it appears at Mario's T-shirt. *It makes an appearance in the 52nd episode, Chewy Citadel where Tiffi puts one of these to Franken-Stefan's head as a brain. *It also appears in the 82nd episode, Marmalade Moon where it is used as a tennis ball. *In Peppermint Party the 95th episode, another giant colour bomb is being celebrated. *In the 97th episode, Flavor Field, it is used a soccer (Football for Europeans) ball. Trivia *It looks like a chocolate ball with little coloured candies stuck to it. *Due to its appearance, some like to call it a "disco ball" or a sprinkled candy. *The Colour Bomb is inspired by Australian candy which are called "chocolate freckles" *About how a colour bomb sounds: **On web version, it has four variations, of blitzing (standard), wave (with striped combination), pulsing (with wrapped combination), and electric (double colour bomb combination). **Only the blitzing sound is used in mobile version for all possible cases. *Level 202 starts with 19 colour bombs on the board - the most out of any standard level. **A similar level, level 400, starts with 14 colour bombs on the board. **The mobile event Happy New Year at the end of 2015 has a single level of starting with 27 colour bombs. *When a Colour Bomb is created, it makes a sound similar to that of the start of a level. *Many fans of the game have created their own Colour Bombs in real life. *Combining a Colour Bomb with a wrapped or regular candy (options that clear less of the board) scores significantly more points than with a striped candy or another colour bomb. The highest scoring method is using one of the first two combinations to defuse a candy bomb. *Oftentimes, candy bomb has been mistakenly called for this. They are in fact opposites in terms of benefits towards this game. *Colour Bomb + Striped Candy may be the best combination for clearing things, but for levels that worry about the target score only, like levels and , it is the worst option. Moreover, on later levels where the one star target score is so high that clearing the objective will not give enough points such as levels and , it should be used sparingly. *In Dreamworld levels it is not advisable to use them against one of the colours on the scale as it will tip over and you will fail the level. Combining it with striped candy would be better. It will not do this all the time, but it will most of the time, but it depends on how much. Watch the board carefully if one of the colours have too many candies, since setting the colour bomb off with something else has a high chance of clearing that colour. *It is impossible to create a colour bomb on quadrant levels. However, it's possible to be made when there are mystery candies in some levels. **As such, in level 467 (Reality and Dreamworld), if given colour bombs are all used up, you fail the level since it is a quadrant level. *In the beta versions, a colour bomb was just giving 1,000-2,000 points. Now it gives you more than 20,000 points. For example, if you mix a colour bomb with a red candy, and there are 12 red candies it will just give 720 points. Now it gives you 4,000-4,500 points for 12 red candies. However, level 297 was harder because of this. *Colour bomb will not animate in mobile versions. **On the other hand, it jiggles in web versions. Also, by making a colour bomb + wrapped candy combination with the old effect, the flashing colour bomb would beat like a heart instead. *When the colour bomb + striped candy combination is used on the striped candy with the same colour of the candy inside the liquorice lock or marmalade, the combination will destroy the blocker over these candies before they are activated. *This is a very rare occurrence, but if a colour bomb is swapped with a striped candy, and that striped candy is the only candy of its colour on the board at the moment, the two candies will simply disappear and the rest of the board will fall normally- no whole rows or columns are cleared. *Colour bombs can be made by destroying popcorn, which is officially introduced in the 53rd episode, Eggnog Emporium. *The colour bomb appears in achievement system in my profile (Sweet Combust, Tasty Explosion, and Divine Detonation). *If two or more colour bombs get caught at the same time during cascade (mostly by wrapped candies), it is possible that some of them will target the same colour, reducing the total effect. *The application icon of mobile version (all platforms) has a colour bomb on it. The other candies are one red candy and one orange candy. *On new ending splash screen after release of Raspberry Races, there is a colour bomb on the green yo-yo which Tiffi is playing. *Colour bombs also appear in other series games, like and . **However, in two sequel games there is a new candy named , which may be more powerful. Gallery Gameplay= Colour bomb effect.png|Effect of a colour bomb ThCAX1O04L.jpg|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Striped Candy combination. (Web) Screenshot 2015-08-19-19-15-07.png|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Striped Candy combination. (Mobile) 20140307 colorbombwrappedcandy.jpg|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Wrapped Candy combination. (Web)(Old-But currently still applies in some accounts) Wrapped Color bomb new effect.png|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Wrapped Candy combination. (Web)(New-But currently on beta-testing on some accounts) ColorWrappedMobile.PNG|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Wrapped Candy combination. (Mobile)(New) ThCAV437AA.jpg|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination. (Web) Reality level 210 CB CB combination.png|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination when used on liquorice swirls. (Web) Colour bomb colour bomb combination 2.png|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination. (Mobile) Screenshot 2015-09-27-18-01-47.png|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination on jellies and cake bomb as seen on the broken slices on the lower left. (Mobile) IMG 2319.PNG|Effects of a Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination on a cake bomb. (Mobile) So much colour bomb - Copy.jpg|So... Much... Colour Bomb... |-| Game appearances= Pinata.png|Colour bomb from a broken Piñata Teeth during the colour bomb attack.png|Colour bomb in Pearly White Plains Moonshot Molars background.png|Colour bomb in Moonshot Molars Ep32Beginning.png|Colour bombs in Sugary Shire Episode 47 character after.png|Colour bomb on Mario's shirt Chewy Citadel End.png|Colour bomb in Chewy Citadel EP82story.png|Colour bomb in Marmalade Moon To be continued...-2.png|New ending splash screen after release of Raspberry Races episode (There is a colour bomb on the green yo-yo.) |-| Events= Misty's birthday.PNG|Colour bomb on Misty's birthday card Happy Birthday Misty.png|This is the favourite of Misty the unicorn Funday Sale!.png|Colour Bomb on Funday Sale Game Day Sale!.png|Colour Bomb on Game Day Sale Screenshot 2015-10-28-08-08-56.png|Colour bomb as Caramella's alchemy outcome |-| Achievements= Sweet Combust-0.png|Sweet Combust achievement Tasty Explosion-0.png|Tasty Explosion achievement Divine Detonation-0.png|Divine Detonation achievement |-| Google Play store= Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-26.png|Colour bomb in Google Playstore Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-35.png|Colour bomb in Google Playstore Screenshot 2015-07-02-16-42-44.png|Colour bomb in Google Playstore. It shows a colour bomb being used on a regular candy 20150531211253.png|Icon of mobile version |-| CCS TV ad= Odus and Mr. Yeti in the CCS Tv ad.png|Mr. Yeti is rolling a colour bomb Bubblegum Troll hit by a colour bomb (720p).png|Bubblegum troll is squashed by a colour bomb A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy.png|A colour bomb is revealed from a mystery candy Mr Yet. is knocked by a collision of two colour bombs.png|Mr. Yeti is knocked off by a collision of two colour bombs |-| Release The Magic video= Mr. Yeti with Rancid the Raccoon in Release The Magic video (720p).png|Rancid the Raccoon giving a colour bomb to Mr. Yeti Bubblegum Troll dodging a colour bomb in Release The Magic video.png|Bubblegum Troll dodging a colour bomb Colour bomb hitting Stella in Release The Magic video.png|A colour bomb hitting Stella |-| Real life= RealColorBombs.png|Real life colour bombs. 20140216 t-shirt2.jpg|A Colour Bomb on a T-shirt. color bomb.jpeg|Colour Bombs in real life (originally named Chocolate Freckles) |-| Miscellaneous= 20140310 colorbomb.jpg|A photo from the official page.You can COMMENT and SHARE to help your friends! Happy Sugar Crush.jpg CCS splash 8.png|Splash: An effective way to how to use colour bombs. LusciousLagoon.png|Colour bomb on summer weekend sale promotion in 2015. Colorstriped.png|Colour Bomb + Striped Candy combination icon Wrappedcolor.png|Colour Bomb + Wrapped Candy combination icon Colorcolor.png|Colour Bomb + Colour Bomb combination icon Colorfish.png|Colour Bomb + Jelly Fish combination icon Colorcoconut.png|Colour Bomb + Coconut Wheel combination icon Promotion - Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Color bomb lollipop hammer.png|Fusioned with lollipop hammer in Candy Crush Jelly Saga That's no moon....png|That is no moon... Category:Elements Category:Special candies